NightMare
by ADirectionerTillTheEnd
Summary: Sasuke has a nightmare and confesses something, Naruto never thought he would. One-Shot SasuNaru NaruSasu


**Author - MoMo Uchiha **

**Pairing - SasorixDeidara **

**Rating - PG **

**Warnings - This is a yaoi story. Well you proably already know that. **

**Summary- Sasuke has a nightmare and confesses something, Naruto never thought he would.**

**Nightmare **

Saskue awoke with a start. He had just had a nightmare. Sweat was running down his body in buckets. The raven haired boy sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked around expecting to see the same four walls of Orochimaru's hideout, that he had seen for three years. But he didn't, He saw four green walls with posters and pictuers on it. _'Where am I'_ he thought.

The raven haired boy looked down at the floor and saw a figure laying in a circle of Ramen containers. Sasuke's eyes trailed up tanned legs, of what seemed to be a guy. His eyes landed on a covered waist and stomach. The blanket stopped below the person's arms. Sasuke moved his eyes up the persons torso and immediently noticed the person was in fact a boy. His eyes movd to the boys face and he reconized it right away.

Sasuke's face softened. _'Naruto'_ he thought.

Naruto chose then to wake up. The blonde sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked at the clock. Naruto's eyes widened and looked over at the raven haired boy.

"Why are you up at two in the morning?" He asked. For the first time in years Sasuke almost cried.

"I had a nightmare. Orochimaru killed everyone I cared about, only leaving the most important person in my life till last. He made me watch, as he killed him in front of me." Sasuke fought back the tears that threatened to spill. _' What is happening to me? Uchiha's never cry.'_

"Oh... well who is the most important person in your life?" Naruto got up and sat down beside him. He was seceretly hoping it would be him. Instead of awnsering, Sasuke just shook his head. The Sharingan user laid back down.

"It's fine. Just go back to sleep and leave me alone." Sasuke turned to face the wall. Naruto got off the bed and kicked it in frustration.

"You know I hate when you do that, Teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned back to face him, kinda shocked.

"Do what, Dobe?" He asked in a bored tone.

"That! You let me in for a minute, but then you shut me out! Then you act like nothing happened. I'm suppossed to be your best friend!" He yelled again.

"Who said you were my best friend." Sasuke said in a bored tone again. The blonde's face fell.

"Oh" Was all the boy said. He walked out of the room and to the bathroom. He didn't care that it was almost two thirty in the morning, he was going to have a cold shower.

**...(After Naruto's Shower)... **

Naruto hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off, then went to put his clothes on, but stopped. _'I slept in my clothes?' _He thought. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back to his room. The blonde casually walked in, over to his dresser, and pulled out some pj pants. HE quickly slipped into them using his ninja skills. He looked over at Sasuke and saw that the raven haired boy was looking at him with a blush on his face.

"You know I never thought I'd see the day that Sasuke Uchiha would blush." Naruto teased.

Sasuke, embarressed, looked away. "Shut up." He muddered

"Awwwww... your all flushed." Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up, Dobe." He threatened, while standing up.

"Oh i'm so scared." He said sarcasticly. " What is the great Uchiha Sasuke going to do to me?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. " Will you just shut up?" His voice was slowly getting louder.

"No I don't think I will." Naruto countered moving a little bit closer t the Sharingan user.

"Your an Idiot." Sasuke said.

"Says the guy who was getting flushed at nothing." Naruto replied.

"you were changing infront of me. How can I not blush?" Sasuke was slowly inching closer to the blonde.

"We are both boy's, it shouldn't matter. Unless you like me.' The blonde whispered the last part in Sasuke's ear. He pulled back and saw a blush ont the raven haired boy's face, that could put Gaara's hair to shame. Naruto let pushed the boy's hands off of his shoulders. "There you go again, blushing. You know your acting very out of character. Then again how would I know, you have been with Orochimaru for the past three years. So basically i don't know you that well anymore. Mabey i'm not your best friend after all." Naruto finished his rant. Sasuke took hold of the blomdes chin and looked him in the eye. Naruto just shoved his hand away and countiued his rant. " I bet I would know more abotu you if you would just let me in sometimes. But that will never happen because the great Sasuke Uchiha would rather kep his reputation the be emotional to anyone. Why is it so hard to see that i'm here for you? Wh... why can't you see-" Naruto stopped himself. Sasuke moved colser to the ramen lover, if that was even possible.

"See what Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto turned away and mummbled. "Nothing important." He started to walk away but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me." The raven haired boy ordered.

Naruto snatched his hand out of Sasuke's grasp. " Why would you care anyway/ It's not like I mean anything to you." He snarled.

Sasuke stiffened. _' If only you knew'_ He thought. "You do mean something to me."

Naruto turned to face Sauske. "Really, cause I thought I was just someone to pick on." Naruto retorted and walked forward. Sasuke's head dropped, and because of how close they were it ened up on the blondes chest. NAruto, to shocked to do anything, stared down at Sasuk, as Sasuke gripped his amrs tightly.

Naruto snapped back to reality and shoved that boy off. But I didn't really work that well becasue Sasuke just held on even tighter. Naruto attempted to push him away, again, but Sasuke brought Naruto tightly agains't his chest.

"You." Sasuke breathed.

"Me what?" Naruto replied confused. Sasuke looked up into Narutos eyes. Naruto could see tears forming in his eyes.

"You were the very last person Orochimaru killed in my dream." The blonde stared for a mintue, trying to prossess what Sasuke had just said.

"Why would I be the most important person in your life?" He asked the raven haired boy.

The Sharigan user hesitated before sighing. "Because i'm in love with you." He didn't shuddered once.

It was not even a couple minutes later when sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't going to reply. He let go of the blonde and walked back to the bed, plopping down. This was when Naruto came back to reality and followed him.

"What's wrong?" NAruto asked, totally forgetting what the black eyed boy just said to him.

"Nothing." Sasuke sai half-heartedly, turning to face the wall away from Naruto. Naruto crawled onto the bed.

Come on, I knwo something is wrong. Please tell me." The blonde boy pleaded.

"I said, nithing is wrong." The sharingan user grumbled.

Naruto decided to take a different approach, he turned Sasuke over and straddled his waist. Naruto pinned the raven haired boys hand s above his head. This made the blonde lean over, making the two boys only centimeters apart. Saskue so badly wanted to close that gap. But all Sasuke did was lay there under his long time love.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly.

"I already told you twice. NOTHING. IS. WRONG." Sasuke lifted his head off of the bed to make his piont. That was a bad I dea because their lips met. Naruto immediently pulled away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Sasuke smirked, ripping one of his arms out of Naruto's tight grasp, he pulled the blue eyed wonder into a feirce kiss. Naruto was to shocked to kiss back right away. So Sasuke just kept kissing the boy. Soon enough Naruto started to kiss back, his eyes slowly closing. He let go of Sauke's other hand go, to rest his own hand agains't Sasuke's cheek. The raven haired boytook this oppurtunity to flip them over. They were both panting when they pulled away from eachother. Naruto looked up into the Sharingan users eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." Sasuke looked deep into the blondes eyes.

"I love you to Naruto." Sasuke captured Naruto's lips within his again.

**A/N: **

**I hope you liked it. This was my first attempt at NaruSasu. I love this couple so I had this idea brewing in my head. I decided that I needed to share it. Review Please. Thank you. **

**MoMo :)**


End file.
